


Free Fall

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a case lead, Peter finds a forgotten dungeon... the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the _**dungeons**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/
> 
> For [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/)**dennih23** because we share the same bingo square and I inflicted one of my plot bunnies on her :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/rbw1a10xj4ur3cs/free%20fall.png?dl=0)  



End file.
